sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Florentine Diamond (Grace)
Appearance Former Florentine is tall compared to most gems, besides Chrysoberyls, has greyish yellow skin, and his hair is colored grey. His hair is tied into a ponytail, his eyes are colored a golden yellow, and his gem is located on his forehead. His clothes seemed to be a very clear grey and he wears glothes. He wears a henley shirt, and casual pants, as well as sneakers. Current His shirt and pants now being a corn colored shirt, and honey red dress. He still kept his ponytail, but however his sneakers shapeshifted into boots. Personality Abilities Fusions When fused with: *Tavernier Blue Diamond, they form Fancy Green Diamond. Skillset * '''Bow Profiency': Florentine Diamond is able to summon a bow, and arrows automatically appear after she shoots. Unique Abilities *'Wind Manipulation': Florentine Diamond has the ability to control wind, and use it any way possible. However, she can use it to lift up animate objects. If she uses it as a weapon though, and you can see almost as if the wind was a shape. *'Shape Manipulation (limited)': Florentine Diamond has to ability to change the shape of other things. However she can not manipulate any living being, for ex: a gem, human, etc. *'Atmokinesis': TBA. **'Nubilekinesis': TBA. Gallery Gemology * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Yellow diamonds are considered one of the true birthstones for Virgo. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. * It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. * The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds ** Yellow diamonds are used for industrial purposes, such as concrete saws, because of how common they are. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *** Pure, intense yellow diamonds are called "Canary Diamonds" * Some famous yellow diamonds include Golden Jubilee Diamond, Florentine Diamond, and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. Gemstone Trivia *This is definitely one of Grace's favorite ocs. But by far, her favorite diamond of her 3. *THIS WILL BE MY FIRST PAGE WITH RELATIONSHIPS AND PERSONALITY. :0 Category:Graceful Galaxy Category:Grace's Characters Category:Odd Diamond Out Characters Category:Approved Characters